1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical injection systems for oil and gas wells. More particularly, it relates to autonomous control systems for injecting liquid phase chemical treatment agents into undersea wells.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A variety of chemical agents are injected into hydrocarbon wells for the control of corrosion, hydrates, asphaltenes, paraffins, scale and the like. These chemical agents are typically in the liquid phase and are pumped into the well at a selected rate using a chemical injection system. For undersea wells, the chemical supply and pump may be located on a production platform and are commonly connected to the wellhead via an umbilical line. If metering of the chemical agent is performed only at the surface, any leak in the umbilical or its connectors will give an erroneous indication of the quantity of chemical agent being injected into the well. Moreover, each subsea well may require its own injection system on the platform and connecting umbilical line.
Certain metering systems of the prior art employ a variable orifice—an adjustable orifice that allows remote control of flow at each well. Other metering systems of the prior art rely on pressure-compensated flow control—an adjustable pressure regulator and a fixed orifice can maintain a constant flow at each well.
Metering flow over a large range is often necessary over the life of the well. Orifice metering is limited in range and subject to filming, clogging and differing fluid properties.
Particulate contamination in long chemical injection lines is unavoidable and can clog the small orifices needed for metering and control. Filters on the lines are an added complication affecting system reliability, increasing capital costs and requiring periodic service (which increases operating costs).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,936 to Richard R. Watson discloses a fluid injection system that controls the distribution of fluid from a supply line to a selected well at an adjustable rate. A free piston divides a cylinder into first and second chambers. A multi-position valve comprises a first position for passing fluid from the supply line into the first chamber to displace fluid from the second chamber back through the valve to an injection point, and a second position for passing fluid from the supply line to the second chamber to displace fluid from the first chamber back through the valve to the injection point. A control system in communication with a position sensor times displacement of the free piston to selected positions, and selectively adjusts a variable valve opening to adjust flow rate, switch between the first and second positions, and periodically increase the valve opening for cleaning.